


5 People Who Didn’t Tell Kurt About Blaine’s Plan to Propose and One Who Did

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x01, Humour, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Kurt didn’t find out, and how he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 People Who Didn’t Tell Kurt About Blaine’s Plan to Propose and One Who Did

Tina

When Blaine told Tina about his proposal plan her first thought was “Kurt is going to freak out when I tell him.” Then he talked about it being a secret, and okay, she had ignored those words plenty of times, but this was  _Blaine_  asking. Hearing about Sam’s reaction made her stomach drop. Of course he had told Sam first. She might remember being Blaine’s most important person at McKinley, but things had changed and she couldn’t blame anyone but herself for that.

Finally Blaine took her hand and looked at her so earnestly that her heart broke all over again and he said, “I’m telling you this not just because you’re one of my best friends, but because I really need someone on my side. Last year you were one of the only people really truly supportive of Rachel and Finn. Of course this is nothing like them, but it made me think maybe you, at least, would be on my side for this.”

Tina smiled, said of course, and very carefully didn’t say that they’re nothing like Finn and Rachel because at least Finn and Rachel were dating at the time. She tried to be supportive, although the second she got out of the ring shop she realised she was probably being less supportive and more crazy and rude. It probably made her a terrible friend to miss when Blaine had been lonely with her, but being lonely alone was just so much worse.

She tried not to focus on how much she wanted to tell Kurt. Firstly by focussing on Regionals and after that she noticed Kitty and Artie acting weird.  When he came clean to her, it made her so angry. Artie deserved more than to be looked at as not good enough. She had to do something to help him. Of course, she told everyone and Kitty immediately responded with a speech about how she was going to be open about their relationship. It didn’t really help the itch to tell Kurt at all.

When Blaine explained that he organised the auditorium performance for her, she could hardly believe it. She didn’t choose him, for so many reasons, but she couldn’t help a warm burst of love for him in her chest. She was so glad she hadn’t told Kurt about Blaine’s plan.

Jake

Jake liked Blaine. He was a bro, a good leader for New Directions, not to mention the whole school. He wasn’t quite sure about the way basically everyone (Sam, Tina, Artie, even Puck) talked about him like the sun shone out of his ass and he still thought the superhero thing had been kind of lame, but he liked him. He’d been weird since Kurt had been back, though. Jake assumed it was a typical awkwardness-around-the-ex situation, though they seemed pretty cozy so what did he know?

It wasn’t until Blaine announced his proposal plan and the whole Show Choirs of Ohio tour thing happened that Jake realised what was going on. Blaine was putting all his energy - the energy that he used for leading New Directions, the Cheerios, the Student Council, and whatever other groups he’d found for himself - into one person. That was sort of a terrifying concept, and he was really glad that he didn’t think Marley would ever attempt such a spectacle for him.

Then there was the whole cultural statement thing. Jake would definitely not want something so personal to become something impersonal. He guessed some people might do that to him, talk about how great it was to have the half-black guy with a white girl, but mostly he tried to ignore that stuff, because it was about how they felt about each other and the rest of the world could go hang. He seriously had to wonder if Kurt would be into making it this big deal. He thought about it every time they rehearsed and Blaine decided it needed to have yet another element. Finding Kurt’s number would be easy, or sending him a message on facebook, just to give him a heads up. At the end of the day, though, he didn’t really know Kurt and he had to trust that Blaine (and all the other seniors, and had he heard that Kurt’s Dad was involved?) knew whether this was something he would appreciate or not.

Santana

Rachel refused to explain what was going on until they were on the bus. Once the shock and excitement and plans died down (because no way in hell was she missing this) Santana couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed this when she was in Ohio. Apparently Blaine had bought the ring the previous week, and she must have been seriously fucking off her game if she was around him while he planned it and didn’t notice. Well, she had noticed something, but she assumed that was just him clamouring to get Kurt back, not, well,  _this_. She blamed being distracted by Brittany but decided she needed to up her game.

She knew Kurt would be into a big, sappy public proposal. She still remembered the way he’d basically creamed his swim trunks at Mr Schue’s proposal to Ms Pillsbury, and, just last week, he’d gushed about two ageing lesbians he and Blaine had inexplicably had dinner with getting engaged right in front of them at Breadstix. Which was clearly a warning sign something was going on, thinking about it now. Her bosses, unlike Kurt’s, didn’t think she puked fairy dust so she’d had to get back to New York before him. Thankfully it was her one day off a week that Blaine wanted to propose on, so she and Rachel would be flying in and out the same day.

So, yeah, Kurt would love the idea, but now? Rachel had talked to Kurt for an hour and then told Santana more details than she could believe about his and Blaine’s reunion in the courtyard. It was sickeningly perfect and she had to smile proudly at the thought of Kurt beating Blaine at his own game, there. Though when Rachel’s eyes got big and she said they’d kissed right there in courtyard Santana had totally taken a moment to preen at being McKinley’s Big Gay Kiss pioneer. Along with Britt, of course. She knew what it meant though, and she was down with any and all screw the haters gestures at that school.

Kurt and Blaine were reunited, but now Blaine wanted to propose. He didn’t just want to propose he wanted, to quote what Rachel said, to make it a Cultural Statement. The capital letters were audible. It was so tempting to call Kurt and clue him in and she was 90% certain that wasn’t just bitterness talking. Britt was really gone and she was fine. Even though rescheduling that date with the choreographer hadn’t worked out, Santana finally felt like she could move on. More than anything she was really happy for Kurt. But if this went wrong for them it would be a complete disaster.

Finally, she called Mercedes (Rachel had filled her in on all the plans, including who would be there). “I hear I’m gonna be seeing you soon, lady,” Mercedes answered and it maked Santana wish she’d made more time to catch up with her in Lima.

“You bet your sweet ass you will, no way I’d miss this.”

“You calling about plans? ‘Cause I’ve got my parents car and I can drive you and Rachel over to Westerville if you want.”

Santana took a moment at that, having realised she had no idea how they planned to get to Dalton, “I’ll check with Rachel, but that sounds like a great plan. As long as we get to sing a duet in the car.”

Mercedes laughed, “As if we’d do anything else, although I bet we’ll have to expand that to including Rachel. I’ll have to make a Beatles playlist.”

Santana laughed back at that, “Very true. I actually wanted to know what you think about the whole ‘surprise Kurt with half of Ohio and a ring’ plan Blaine has.”

It took a while before Mercedes answered, “You know, I was seriously surprised when Blaine called me about it. But, it’s Kurt, you know? He loves the spectacle and he loves Blaine, but he also knows what he wants and how to say no. Just because it’s this whole production doesn’t mean he wouldn’t do that. Plus, Kurt’s Dad is in on the plan, and if anyone knows Kurt it’s him.”

Santana felt like a weight had been lifted. “Okay, for once I won’t meddle. I hope you’re right, though, because I’m the one who has to live with him if he decides to hate on us for not telling him.”

“Pfft, he can show his wrath plenty over the phone.”

Blaine

Kurt had met Blaine at his place once he got back from school the day of the courtyard duet. In between kisses that started out desperate and only get more so Blaine thoughts had beaten a steady pulse of wanting to blurt it out.  _I’m going to propose to you, I’m going to propose to you_. He managed to keep it in by putting his mouth to better use, kissing, licking, and sucking anywhere he could reach.

When it felt like it was getting too much to hold back, as he started to bite his way further down Kurt’s body, their shirts off but Kurt still in those indecently tight pants, Kurt moaned out, “Oh god, Blaine, I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend again.”

Blaine had had to stop and grin into Kurt’s stomach. He let that thought fill his mind instead, though he still kept his mouth occupied. How could he not with Kurt finally here again?

Organising a grand scale secret proposal while also spending as much time as he physically could with Kurt before he left was a challenge. He didn’t quite lie to Kurt about what had him busy, but he still felt bad for misleading him. It didn’t seem like the best way to restart their relationship either, when he thought of it that way, but he had to trust himself.

Blaine knew Kurt, had spent hours and days discussing the epitome of romance with him. There was no doubting their love, being boyfriends again just proved that they have to be more,  _soonsoonsoon_  he had to ask and it had to be right. What was the point of a huge romantic gesture if it wasn’t a surprise, right?

He still doubted his plan though, as he and Kurt talked on the phone the night before the event. Kurt had giggled and suggested they try out their skin sloughing ritual again, and he almost came clean. He almost said, “By the way, Kurt, tomorrow I’m going to ask you to marry me.” He didn’t, though. Instead he sighed and said, “I love you,” and reveled in being to allowed again.

Burt

Burt hadn’t been very surprised when Blaine called him and told him he was going through with the proposal. He actually respected that attitude; Kurt wasn’t his possession, he was his own man. Yeah, he’d given Blaine his advice, and he would again, but his blessing shouldn’t be the deciding factor in a decision this big.

Still, he and Kurt had spent a lot of time talking this trip. Burt saw the way Kurt lit up when he’d told him all about the plan to surprise Blaine with a duet (and if he hadn’t witnessed Blaine doing the same to Kurt at Christmas he would have had at least a moment’s doubt how that could ever work, but he knew these boys could manage it no problem). The next day, Kurt had been practically floating when he explained how well it had gone. Once he calmed down they talked about it more seriously and it was clear Kurt had really thought about this before going for it.

Even so, Burt had spent a lot of time talking Carole’s ear off about whether Kurt should know, and what should he say to him?

In the end, Burt decided to keep quiet and he only had a moment of shock when Kurt admitted he knew exactly what was going on. Shock and then being damn glad, both to hear what Kurt was thinking and to maybe give him a bit of the old fatherly wisdom. He didn’t get to do that so much any more, and that didn’t look set to change any time soon, so he took his chances where he could.

\+ 1

Something weird was happening. It had first been obvious with dinner with Jan and Liz; he was sure he recognised Jan from the jewellery shop in the mall he never had to money to buy anything from. Something of the story about how she had met Blaine was definitely made up. He had assumed it was all somehow about Blaine wanting to get him back. Except, they were back together now and things were still weird.

Rachel had gone from bitching about her callback and pumping him for details on his reunion with Blaine to barely answering texts. She had actually squeaked at him the last time they were on the phone, like she did when she was excited about something and holding it back.

Glee club had gone really late a few times and no one really explained why. When he brought it up with Blaine he’d mostly ended up thoroughly distracted until after they were parted. Somehow he kept forgetting to ask for more details with Blaine right in front of him, with lips and skin and so many older stories to catch up on. His Dad had even avoided his eyes a few times when they talked about Blaine, but he didn’t seem unhappy they were dating again.

It was all very weird and he was totally caught up in thinking about it, walking through the grocery store, when he accidentally walked his trolley straight into someone leaving the snack aisle.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” He said, walking around to try and help clear up the mess.

The girl waved him off, picking up her items that had been strewn around. “No worries,” She looked him up and down and smiled hugely, “You’re that Blaine guys fiancé, aren’t you?”

Kurt felt his eyes go wide, “What? No-”

Before he could continue the girl looked desperately sad, “You mean you turned him down? I mean, after Sally heard him tell that really hot friend of his he was proposing we were all like no way, because Shonda totally heard him talking about how he’d screwed some Facebook guy last year- oh my god, he was so sad and apparently he said you’re his soulmate or something?- but then when you two made out in the courtyard we thought you had to have said yes.”

Kurt blinked for a second, unthinkingly shifting his trolley so someone could get past. “He hasn’t actually asked me, we just agreed to be boyfriends again.” It was all he could think to say, he sort of felt like he was floating outside his body watching this happen. It couldn’t be true.

This time the girl looked horrified, “Oh wow, I am totally sorry, pretend I didn’t tell you anything.” They both stood there awkwardly before she suddenly blurted, “Oh wow, I bet he totally has something planned and that why the whole Glee club just, like, ran out of school the other day. I totally saw a thing on Facebook that they were over at that school in Wester-  _Shit_ , forget I ever said that!”

Kurt managed a smile. “Right, um, thanks? I should probably go.” He only had half the stuff he needed for dinner, but he wasn’t sure he should be trusted near an oven right now anyway.

He drove back on autopilot and opened his closet. In there was the gorgeous outfit he hadn’t been able to help packing for this trip. Isabelle had heard listened to him talking about all his light blue socks and dressing for happiness and convinced him the Vault could spare it. He had told himself maybe it was for Regionals, but when it came to it, he knew it was more special than that.

He called the airline and wasn’t that surprised to hear his flight had already been rearranged. His Dad confirmed three times the time they’d be driving to the airport the next day. Then, when Kurt reinstated their phone-and-skincare routine Blaine kept pausing before answering, and he said “I love you” like a new kind of promise.

When he got in the car, Kurt didn’t know what he was going to say to Blaine, but he would see it through. And maybe suggest not having having private conversations in the hallways at school.


End file.
